<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【德幸】觅得 by evilpumpkin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661859">【德幸】觅得</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilpumpkin/pseuds/evilpumpkin'>evilpumpkin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:07:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilpumpkin/pseuds/evilpumpkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tokugawa Kazuya/Yukimura Seiichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【德幸】觅得</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>德川和也再次见到幸村精市是在某位共同好友婚前的单身派对上，这年他三十岁，大学毕业整八年，在一家大手商社担任部长，幸村精市二十八岁，刚开了自己的花店咖啡馆。整场派对两人并没太多交流，只在进场时微微点头算是相互致意，之后就各自坐到了房间的两边，再无交集。作为这一群人中事业最为成功者，德川全程都忙于应付老同学们各种真情或假意的恭维调侃，无暇顾及其他，幸村却只是躲在角落里静静独酌，自得其乐，偶尔有人过来和他说话，就微笑着搪塞几句，态度让人挑不出错，却也没什么和他继续聊下去的欲望。</p>
<p>派对结束时，德川是全场为数不多还清醒着的人——他一向极其自律，除了二十岁成年时仪式性地喝过一杯啤酒外，便再也没碰过酒精。他又是个极负责的人，因而决定主动承担送醉酒同学们回家的任务，谁知还没开口提出来，那位喝得满面红光的单身派对主角就把幸村推到了他面前：“德川呐，你住得远，就别带太多人了，幸村跟你是一个方向的，你就送送他……你俩大学时关系就好……嗝……你今天忙，也没好好跟幸村叙叙旧，到车上去说吧……”说罢一把将幸村塞进了德川怀里。</p>
<p>“好。”德川把幸村一条手臂搭在自己肩上，自己则揽住他的腰，一点一点地扶这个喝得迷迷糊糊的学弟下楼。所幸幸村还算乖巧，既没吵也没闹，任他架着自己到地下车库，把自己扔进那辆黑色SUV的车后座。</p>
<p>“幸村君，可以告诉我你家的地址吗？”</p>
<p>“家？去……鸢尾咖啡馆……我就住咖啡馆楼上……”</p>
<p>“好的。”</p>
<p>一路上幸村都安静得出奇，甚至连德川跟他讲话也不搭理。德川怕他喝酒喝出什么问题，只好一边开车，一边不时透过前置反光镜观察他的动作——幸村似乎很喜欢他放在后座的那只圆滚滚的绵羊玩偶，抱在怀里不肯撒手，就连翻身也把它抱得紧紧的。</p>
<p>可爱。</p>
<p>德川被突然出现在脑海里的形容词吓了一跳，又惊觉这已经不是自己第一次对幸村产生这样的想法，早年的种种往事如惊涛骇浪般席卷而来，凶猛地冲刷他的记忆。</p>
<p>那是十年前一个艳阳高照的上午，他和幸村一起参加大学徒步社的活动去爬山。两人不知何故和大部队走散了，只好硬着头皮找出路，最后绕了一大圈直到日落时分才回到山脚。他依然记得很清楚，那天幸村戴着一顶土黄色的遮阳帽，在淡金色的夕阳下对他回眸一笑——</p>
<p>“前辈，我们得救啦。”</p>
<p>那一刻，他终于明白书中所说“心跳漏了一拍”是怎样的感觉。</p>
<p>然而，一切都是过去了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“幸村君，到家了。”</p>
<p>德川把车稳稳地停在鸢尾咖啡馆前，下了车，打开后座车门，轻轻推了推睡得正香甜的幸村。</p>
<p>“不要，我要睡觉。”幸村连眼睛都懒得睁一下，抱着绵羊翻了个身。</p>
<p>真是没办法。德川无奈地笑了一下，半个身子探进车里，试图用方才把幸村塞进车的姿势再把他扶出来，就在他快要成功把幸村拉起来时，后者悠悠然张开了眼。</p>
<p>美丽清澈的褐眸似笑非笑，泛着前所未有的清明和冷静，哪里有半点喝醉酒的痕迹？褐眸</p>
<p>的主人就这样凝视着德川，眉眼间的笑意愈发浓重。</p>
<p>他低声说：“德川前辈，你……有没有那么一点点喜欢过我？”</p>
<p>“我……”</p>
<p>身下的触感如一记强烈电流直击德川的心脏，幸村竟直接将手伸进了他的裤子，微凉的指尖快速游走在他的裆部，或轻或重地点弄他不知何时已悄然抬头的欲望。</p>
<p>“哪怕只有一点点 ……”久久得不到答案，幸村的神色渐渐变得哀戚，手下的力道却丝毫未减，“有一点点，我就很高兴了……”</p>
<p>“幸村君……”</p>
<p>德川的理智在幸村用双腿缠紧他腰的瞬间彻底崩塌。他低吼一声，如饿狼扑食般将幸村扑倒在后排，同时反过手重重地勾上车门。</p>
<p>一声巨响过后，他的世界就只有自己和幸村两个人了。</p>
<p>车内温度急剧上升，德川死死地将幸村压在身下，不顾他的挣扎，生拉硬拽地扯掉了幸村的衬衫，揪着他的头发一口咬上了那雪白的颈子。幸村也不甘示弱，三两下蹬掉鞋子，又主动把自己的性器隔着裤子贴上德川的，握在手心使劲揉搓，直到两人都勃起到下身涨痛，裤子上勒出明显的印痕。</p>
<p>“前辈都硬成这样了，还不肯脱裤子吗？”</p>
<p>幸村坏心眼地笑着，轻弹了一下德川的龟头，其实他自己也忍得很辛苦，但面对暗恋多年的学长，他还是忍不住出言调戏。</p>
<p>毕竟，德川前辈害羞的样子是真的很可爱啊！</p>
<p>德川闻言先是一愣，回过神后随即和幸村面对面，互相去解对方的裤子，一黑一蓝两条裤子被无情地丢到前排，两人终于得以坦诚相见。</p>
<p>情欲在刹那间被引爆。</p>
<p> “德川前辈的身体跟我想象中一样美，”幸村率先出击，爬起来伏在德川怀里贪婪地舔舐他的胸肌，吮吸他锁骨处的汗水，“好棒的肌肉……”德川则流连于他细滑的皮肤，他先是心满意足地在幸村背上和腿上摸了一遍又一遍，随后拿起幸村的手放在嘴里，细细吮吻那一根根骨节分明的手指，连指缝间也不肯放过。两人用唇舌在对方身体上留下独属于自己的痕迹，车内一派春光旖旎，水声淫靡不绝于耳。</p>
<p>“来，躺好。”德川从副驾驶座捞了个抱枕放在后排中央，示意幸村躺上去，用抱枕抵着腰。幸村乖乖地躺下，德川刚要分开他的双腿，却意识到SUV后排空间对两个身材高大的成年男子来说实在太过狭小，怎么都找不到合适的姿势。无奈之下，他只好捉住幸村的脚踝，让他臀部高高翘起，一条腿挂在副驾驶靠背上，另一条则尽量向另一边打开。尽管这样的姿势还是有点勉强，至少做下去不成问题了。</p>
<p>德川挤在幸村双腿间，小心翼翼地含住幸村高高昂起的欲望，同时把手指探入欲望下方水光泛滥的花穴，来回碾磨。</p>
<p>幸村的身体一下子绷紧了，十指插入德川被汗水打湿的发，紧张得动也不敢动。</p>
<p>“前……前辈……不要……脏……”</p>
<p>明明是先动手挑逗的一方，到了动真格的时候反倒成了小结巴，巨大的反差让德川不禁一笑，心下更觉对方可爱。</p>
<p>“不脏的，”他故意捏住伞状的顶端狠吸一下，满意地听到身下人一声难耐的轻吟，“幸村君这里，很甜。”</p>
<p>幸村羞得用双手捂住脸，却被德川一手掀开，后者往前移了些，双手按在幸村脖子两侧，望向他的眼神温柔而深情，鬓角的汗水沿着精致的面部线条流到下颚，一滴一滴落在他脸上，认真的表情简直性感至极。</p>
<p>两人这样痴痴对视了一会，德川用嘴拨开幸村额前的碎发，在那光洁的额头上刻下一个漫长的吻，身下的欲望吻上幸村不住颤抖的穴口，慢慢向内推进。</p>
<p>“啊……前辈！前辈！啊！那里不行……”</p>
<p>被占有的快感顺着血管流遍全身，幸村拼命摇头，喉间迸发出娇媚的浪叫，和德川的喘息声交织回响在逼仄的车内，热情似火。他张开双臂，主动去迎合在自己身体里进进出出的男人——那是他念了十年的人啊，他以为此生不会再见到他，即使有幸重逢大约也是一笑而过，不会再有产生任何亲密关系的可能，可是现在……可是现在……他就在他的身体里，喊着他的名字，和他做着最亲密的恋人才会做的事……这是梦吗？还是现实？如果是梦，可以就此不要醒来吗？</p>
<p>他真的，好喜欢好喜欢德川前辈啊……</p>
<p>“幸村君，你怎么哭了？是我弄痛你了吗？”德川放缓了进攻节奏，心疼地想吻去幸村眼睑处的泪滴，不料却越吻越多，泪珠扑簌簌汇成一道水流往下掉，“痛的话，我们不做了好不好？”</p>
<p>“不要！”一听到“不做了”三个字，幸村吓得圈紧了德川的肩膀，“前辈做得不痛……只是……只是太舒服了……”</p>
<p>知道他不是因为痛而哭泣，德川心里的石头算是落了地，他按照之前的节奏，继续猛烈的攻势，一下一下几乎深入骨髓的顶弄硬是生生把幸村操射了——他被操到脚尖绷直，手指甲深深抠进德川的后背，美丽的脸蛋泪汗交融，浑身上下都被各种各样的体液浸染。</p>
<p>没过多久德川也射了，射完后他十分体贴地在幸村体内多呆了一会，直到幸村平复呼吸节奏才轻手轻脚地抽出来。他射得相当多，浓厚的白浊随着性器的离开一股股涌出，弄得车后座一片狼藉。</p>
<p>“弄脏了前辈的车，我很抱歉，”幸村垂着眼向德川道歉，纤长的睫毛上仍然悬着未干的泪珠，“我会支付清洁费的。”</p>
<p>“小事，不必放在心上，”德川穿好衣服，开门下车，到后备箱拿了一条毯子给幸村，“盖上吧，夜里凉。”随即回到前排发动了汽车。</p>
<p>“前辈，我不是到家了吗？”幸村披着毯子，狐疑地向外张望了一眼，没有问题，牌匾上确实写着“鸢尾咖啡馆”几个大字，的确是他家没错。</p>
<p>那怎么……</p>
<p>“去我家吧，现在我家就是你家，”德川猛踩一脚油门，SUV如离弦之箭般冲上马路，“放心，我家床很大，够睡两个人。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>